Steven's Adventures
by JamesSmith123
Summary: a story about Steven and his friends, Who fight evil and have some fun.


**Hey guys, welcome to my new Steven Universe story. The other stories are temporarily abandoned, I hope you enjoy the story!**

wind softly blew thru the grass of beach city, the waves crashed into the beach as the sun starts to rise. Suddenly a loud BANG echo's thru the small town causing Steven Universe to wake up to the Crystal Gems running out of the temple. "Whut's goein on?" Steven said tiredly while rubbing his eyes. "We have no idea! We heard the bang and assumed something entered the atmosphere." Pearl replied while running with the gems towards the door.

Outside the citizens of Beach City were gathering on the beach as the waves crashed harder as another BANG forces the people on the beach to fall "What's going on!?" Steven frantically asked while looking down at the beach as the waves seemed to be getting stronger.

"It's got to be Malachite.." Garnet replies to his question while looking at the gems

"We have to get to the Barn, Peridot must know where they are." The gems and Steven ran back into the house and towards the warp pad.

The warp pad activates and sends them to the Barn, Where Peridot is standing looking up at the sky "IT'S THE CLUSTER! IT'S ACTIVATING" Peridot frantically runs at them, her arms flapping next to her. "B-But it's Malachite..." Steven says softly while looking up at Garnet. "We must find where Malachite is, Steven stay here with Peridot and get the drill working." Garnet held a hand up as Steven tries to talk "Listen, Steven, It's safer this way. We have no idea what Malachite will do once Lapis Lazuli's chains wear off" Garnet looks down to Pearl and Amethyst "Let's go gems!" She says as they get back onto the warp pad and vanishes in a flash of light.

"Peridot what are you doing?" Steven asks her while standing under her with a hammer as Peridot climbs into the drill and starts flipping some switches, causing the drill to activate "Come on Steven! It's time to go" Peridot says while Steven climbs into the Drill. "So Peridot how far do we have to go?" Steven says while sitting down in one of the seats of the Drill

"Well, we have to go down...Deeper than any of your species has been before" She replies to him as the drill starts to dig into the ground. "Peridot, What if the Cluster isn't all that bad..?" Steven asks her as the drill gets fully into the ground. "The Cluster is going to destroy this planet and you think it's not evil?" the green Gem looks over at him as he looks down at his lap. "Here take this," She says to him and hands him a controller for a game "What's this?" he asks her while taking it "It's for shooting anything that gets in our way.."

"Why would we need to sh-" Steven gets cut off as something grabs onto the drill "Steven shoot!" Peridot yells at him as he begins pushing buttons, causing the Cluster Gem to poof "I can't believe I just did that..." He says softly while looking out of the protection glass on the front of the drill "Woah, is that lava?" Steven asks while leaning forward a bit "Lava is what comes out of volcanoes. That's super-heated peridotite." Peridot says while looking at a control

"Peridot...ite?" He asks her while looking over at her "Yeah. It's made of the same stuff as peridots." She replies to him while flipping a switch

Suddenly the drill being shaking, causing Steven to help "We're hitting some Denser rock! This is it!" She exclaims as the drill breaks thru the rock and reveals a huge opening, and stops. Peridot flipped a switch causing a light to form on the top of the drill. "Is that..." Steven begins "The Cluster..." Peridot finishes for him. Suddenly The Cluster and its surroundings start shaking, and Peridot and Steven shout in panic. "What's happening!?" Steven yells as white matter ripples and surrounds the cluster "It's too late! It's taking form" Peridot yells as the white Matter rises up from the cluster to the drill "Steven, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or the billions of other lifeforms who matter far, far less to me. Do you have any last words!?" Peridot yells to him "I love you, Peridot" Steven says while hugging her "Wow, Thanks.." She responds to him as the cockpit shakes violently Peridot hugs Steven back. White matter rushes upwards, surrounding the drill. The lights flicker and voices cry out from below. After a moment, the matter shapes into white hands, which brush past the drill and reside back down to their source. Peridot observes the cluster's outstretched arms thru the glass. "It's still struggling to take its form! This means we might have a chance!" she says while reaching for a panel and presses some buttons. then grasps the steering handles. "Just a little repositioning" she says while pushing the steering handles and the drills mechanical legs climb through the hole in the ceiling, suspending the drill above the cluster.

 **So I hope you enjoy the Story I'm working on, I'm gonna have some OC's eventually but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please Review. Even if it's hate, all comments matter! Byeeeeeeeee**


End file.
